How i met you!
by Rima.sama123
Summary: A story about how you met your beloved Yugi, and how you fell in love!


**This is a story about you and how you met Yugi (And Yami). Hope you enjoy it!**

You walk down the road with no care in the world. You had just been at a friend's house to duel. You had won, and your friend had become mad. She had yelled at you and you had to go home, but you knew she would only be frustrated until tomorrow. And then she would be back to normal.

You get out on a square, you see a duel. You get excited and get closer, you see it is no other than Yugi: the king of games who is dueling some boy. You get closer and start to look after his strategy.

You see it and get a big grin on your face, you see him grin as well. You feel sorry for the other boy, because there is no way to get out of it. Unless… You continue to think about it, and don't notice that Yugi is looking at you.

You look his way and he turns away with a blush on his face. You don't get why, so you just look at the other boy who was looking at you too_. I don't get boys…_ you think and start to look at the game who had started to continued.

**Yugis pov!**

During the whole game did Yugi glance over at the girl who obviously only looked at his strategy, Yugi blushed and he didn't know why.

He noticed that Atem looked at her too; they looked at each other and nodded. They would go and talk to her when the game was over, each time they killed a monster or looked likely to win did Yugi and Atem glance over at the girl who looked like she knew they would make that move.

**Your pov!**

You could already see the moves before they were played. You started to notice that Yugi looked over to you every time he made a move, you caught him once. And your eyes meet, you smile at him and you then look back at the game. You feel your heart beat faster. But you didn't get why.

**~Time skip~**

You see Yugi makes the last move and wins; you feel happy for him and want to meet him in duel too. But you knew he wouldn't have time with you. You start to walk over to a bench and sit down, and look down at your deck.

You look through a few cards and then you notice a shadow in front of you. You look up and to your surprise stands Yugi there, you smile and feel how your heart starts to beat faster.

Yugi smiles and clear his trout, he asks with a small voice:"Can I sit next to you?" You nodded and make room for him; you look around you and see a lot of benches that he could sit on.

Why with you? You don't have time to think any more, Yugi starts to talk:"I noticed you watched the game very intece before!"

You turn red and you say shyly:"Well, I like game strategies…" Yugi smiles and said:"Well I like games…" You look at him and thinks: _He looks a lot hotter up close…_

You smile and ask:"Would you like to go to a café?" Yugi looks up a bit relived and nods. You stand up quickly and take his hand, while you lead him to a café you say:"I know a good café where my friends work!" Yugi has a big blush on his face and he just nods.

You get to the café and you lead him to a table, you sit down. And Yugi does the same, but it gets dead quiet. You feel a little awkward and a bell rings in your head, You smile and say: "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to tell you my name! My name is: (put your name here)!"

Yugi looks up and smile: "It's a nice name, (put your name here)!" He says it a few times to try it out. You chuckle and says: "I already know you name! But is it okay for me to call you Yugi?"

Yugi blushes to a dark shade of red and you just start to laugh, "Well isn't that just fair? You get to call me by my first name, so I should be allowed to call you by your first name." Yugi looks down in his lap and you smile.

A waitress comes up and call you name, you smile at your friend and says: "I'm on a date whit Yugi, so I would like my usual! What do you want Yugi?" Yugi looks up and orders a milkshake.

When your friend walks away do you notice Yugi seems a little uncomthreble . You asks concerned: "Did I say something bad? I'm sorry if it is for the date part!"

Yugi looks up fast and shook his head, he smiles and say: "No! I was just so happy!" You blush a little and smiles in relief. Your milkshakes come and you smile at your friend who smiled secretly at you.

For some reason do you start to worry, you look at Yugi who seemed to not mind. You start to drink, and you caught yourself staring at Yugi and his lips.

You blush and looks away, you cleared your throat and asks: "So… Do you have any other hobby than games?" Yugi looks up and shakes his head: "No, because of my title and all the torn mantes have I never time for anything else."

You laugh and say more to yourself then Yugi: "Must be thought, with the thought of all the fans you have…" Yugi laughs and say: "Well maybe, but they just seem to want to be friends with my title and not with me…"

You look at him with a apologizing look and say: "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Yugi looks in your eyes and say: "No! It's alright. I get what you meant."

You say: "Well I like you because you have interesting tactics, and because you are really cute and hot!"

Yugi turns tomato red over whole his face all up to his ears. You laugh and say: "No need to get embarrassed! I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

Yugi looked down on his lap and say: "Maybe so… but you're the first who say it to my face…" You smile and jump closer, you give him a hug and say: "Well, I'm an easy person… But now! I want to duel you!"

Yugi looks up surprised at first, but then he smiles and nods. You both take up your decks and start to play on the table, just a friendly game.

After around a half an hour did you win, you smile wide and say: "well that was fun! But now I need to drink my milkshake up and get home!"

You stand up, but get stopped by Yugis hand. He holds your hand tightly, he looks at you with serious eyes. You look at him in surprise, but he just pulls you down and your lips meet in a kiss.

You are first to surprised to react, but after a few seconds do you smile in the kiss. You both pulled away when you needed breath, you keep smiling and asked: "Why did you kiss me?"

Yugi smiled and said: "Because, I think I am in love with you…" You smile wider and kiss him again, you pull your face away just so much so that you can speak. You say: "Not think! I love you, Yugi. My little king of games!"

Yugi wraps his arms around you and you yours around him. You walked away from there with big grins on your faces, you hold hands.

When you got to your home did you realize that it was Yugis other half that had kissed you, you didn't mind and said: "Well it is Yugis body after all!" And got inside, leaving a surprised Yami and a happy Yugi.

The day after did Yugi introduce you to his friends, you smile and his friends accepts you as their friend to. You never let go of Yugis hand, ever again…

R&R!


End file.
